


A Walk in the Forest

by cherrylimonade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, green likes to complain, green thinks red is the idiot bf but its actually him, green's time in kalos made him a city boy, i should've made this longer tbh, mute!red, oh well, red loves him anyway, red misses adventuring but he also loves green, very tiny drabble, warning: hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylimonade/pseuds/cherrylimonade
Summary: Disgustingly short drabble in which a former mountain man and his idiot boyfriend go on a late night walk.-Just felt like writing something short n sweet, so here you go.





	A Walk in the Forest

"I wanted to watch a movie, but _noooo_! My idiot boyfriend would rather sneak around a creepy ass forest instead! Gah, why do I put up with you? You're lucky I love you." Green's incessant complaining seemed to have no end, going on long enough for Red to start tuning him out entirely. He knew Green would protest to the late-night adventure, but it wasn't like he forced the man to come with him.

 _"There's no way in hell I'm going into a dark forest at night."_ He had said.

Red distinctly remembers signing; _"Then stay home, I'll be back later."_

He also remembers being followed out a few seconds later by a particularly frustrated Green. Something to do with _"What if you run back up to that stupid mountain again or something? I'm not dragging you down a second time."_ They both knew he wasn't going to run off again any time soon, but Green had entirely too much pride to admit that he just really wanted to be near his boyfriend.

Red didn't even notice he was smiling over the thought until Green pointed it out. "What are you all smiley about? Is my suffering amusing to you?" Red chuckled, shaking his head. It was far too dark in Viridian Forest for him to sign anything properly, so he opted for another form of apology instead. He reached out, a literal shot in the dark, and laced his fingers clumsily with Green's. He felt his heart jump when it was returned with a gentle squeeze.

"I'm still pissed off, just so you know." No he wasn't, but Red knew better than to mention that. The rest of their walk was spent in comfortable silence, just the two of them enjoying the night for what it was; gorgeous and serene.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm I love them so much <3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this short lil thing. Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
